zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Us If You Can
The mission to rescue Selma takes you deep into a bio-engineered, but deadly, paradise Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Amelia Spens * Selma Plot Head Towards The Centre Fully suited up in your European Rescue Force gear, you enter the biodome where Selma is hiding. The surrounding environment is beautiful, but can kill you in dozens of ways. Don't Let Them Land You learn that this biodome is kept warm by a geothermal vent, and also that gorgeous blue butterflies in your vicinity can still harm you even inside the suit, so you need to run! Could It Be That Quick? Sam begins listing various flora and fauna, which Janine reports are all deadly. They're both glad to be working together again, but Sam's unsure of Janine's motivations. Suddenly there's a shadow on a monitor, so you'd better keep moving. Attracting Those Butterflies Janine receives a message from an operative - a bounty hunter may have made it to the dome. Suddenly you're hit by a honey-covered arrow, that attracts the butterflies. Time to run again! Head For The Waterfall One of Janine's operatives takes out the bounty hunter who shot at you, but now you've run towards some zombified workers, also covered in butterflies. You've got to wash off that honey in a nearby waterfall, and fast! Head For The Third Cave With the honey washed off and the zombies no longer a threat you can concentrate on finding Selma in the range of caves up ahead. Certain Death Challenge When you find Selma she tells you she had to run, as Sigrid's people became suspicious. She didn't find the serum factory location, but she did get its codename. All you need to do now is access one of Sigrid's private terminals, easy! S06E19 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Put your helmet on now, Runner Five. beeps And now open the airlock. hisses open SAM YAO: laughs Wow. Looks beautiful in there. Look at that, Janine! Lush foliage. Dense jungle. Brightly colored birds flitting between the trees. Enormous spiders on the jungle floor. But I mean, beautiful enormous spiders with jeweled eyes and blue carapaces. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s beautiful but deadly, Mr. Yao. Runner Five, make no mistake: you must not take off your European Rescue Force suit. That biosphere can kill you in a dozen different ways before you take a single step. SAM YAO: Yeah, and you’ve got to take a few more than that. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m sorry we can’t come with you, but we cannot draw more attention than necessary to your mission. Bounty hunters are already on Miss Stein’s trail, and a large contingent entering the Paradise Project biodome would certainly be noticed. It’s all up to you. Selma, the heroic woman who allowed herself to be taken in by the Minister’s breeding program is hiding in the center of that dome, several kilometers in from where you are. She must know the dangers. She must have taken an ERF suit herself, and be hiding in there because no one else will dare to follow. SAM YAO: Now, I get that there are probably deadly spiders, and snakes, and scorpions, and stuff, but… is it so deadly that not even paid bounty hunters would follow? JANINE DE LUCA: This place was an experiment that went wrong, Mr. Yao. There are… creatures in this dome. Bio-engineered larvae. Minute, but deadly. If there is a single crack in your suit, Five, they will crawl in, burrow into your skin, lay their eggs, and emerge as six-inch-long maggots. SAM YAO: Uh, what the… what? JANINE DE LUCA: So you have to keep moving. Head towards the center of the dome. Now, Five. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: You’re doing well, Runner Five. It must be stifling hot inside that suit, but you’re making good progress. And think of poor Miss Stein. By my reckoning, she’s been in that biodome for five days. Her suit will be drawing water from the air for her, but she’ll have no way to get food or relief from the heat. SAM YAO: How do they get it that hot in England, anyway? JANINE DE LUCA: The sphere has its own microclimate powered by a geothermal well beneath its foundations. SAM YAO: Ah, right. Another one of those. Gotcha. Should have worked it out myself, really. device beeps What was that? JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, one of my operatives, Pit Viper Seventeen, has taken out one of the bounty hunters chasing Miss Stein. She confronted them five miles from the Paradise Project, armed only with a birthday cake candle holder, apparently. That’s my operative. SAM YAO: Oh. Wow. Yeah. Ooh, that photo’s intense. So, uh, one less person to follow Five into the biodome. laughs I have to say - I mean, apart from the deadly larvae and stuff - it does look like paradise. I mean, look at that beautiful blue butterfly circling Five’s head, flapping its wings gracefully. laughs Look, there’s a cloud of them off to the left. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, those butterflies are the adult stage of the flesh-burrowing larvae. They will attempt to penetrate your suit using their enhanced proboscises. If they can, they will then liquefy your flesh and strip the skin from your carcass. SAM YAO: Oh. Right, okay. JANINE DE LUCA: You must not allow them to land on you, Five. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, okay. The dangerous butterflies are gone now. There’s some uh, spiny red caterpillars on that tree, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t touch them. Deadly. SAM YAO: Yep. That would have been my guess. And those gorgeous orange plants with the huge yellow and green striped flowers? JANINE DE LUCA: Lethally toxic. SAM YAO: Of course. And the vines? I presume, if Runner Five touches them, they’ll come to life and take that suit in a death grip, hoisting it high above the jungle floor. JANINE DE LUCA: What? No. Watch out for them, though, Five. They might trip you. SAM YAO: laughs It’s good to have you back, Janine. I’ve missed this. You and me in the comms booth. Or like, a makeshift comms booth in a van three miles from the Paradise Project. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve missed it, too, Mr. Yao. I may have been running a team of ruthlessly efficient assassins, but I’ve grown used to your homespun, amateurish charm. SAM YAO: Janine, that is probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m impressed with the way you’ve all managed in my absence. I must confess, I was rather expecting to find more… damage to Abel Township. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, a couple of drawers in the farmhouse might be sort of temporarily sealed shut with marmite, but otherwise, you left us good instructions. We did miss you, though. Listen, I wanted to ask. I mean, maybe I just didn’t get it, you know? But you couldn’t have known that we’d need to find Selma, and ANNIE would be the only way. Unless you did know? JANINE DE LUCA: I did not. SAM YAO: Yeah. Right. So like, here’s the question: what was worth leaving us for so long, Janine? I mean, I get that you’ve found out stuff about Sigrid’s operations, and there’s the whole team of assassins situation, but… sighs well, what did you go undercover for? JANINE DE LUCA: Wheels within wheels, Mr. Yao. Beneath every structure, another structure. Or to put it another way, Sigrid rules the country, but who rules the rulers? SAM YAO: Uh, what? JANINE DE LUCA: An army marches on its stomach, Mr. Yao. A nation, even more so. It’s need-to-know. I can tell you this: Sara Smith always told me to watch out for Xia-Hifa. But the game they were playing was longer than anyone realized. Just believe me that I had my reasons. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, I do! I always do. Did you see that, Janine? Shadow on the monitor. I can’t quite make it come into view. JANINE DE LUCA: Hmm. Yes. It’s near the perimeter, Five. I’ll send one of my women to take a look through the outside of the dome. SAM YAO: Wait. Couldn’t be Project Glass, could it? Could it be that quick? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll find out. Keep going, Five. We know there are several groups after Miss Stein. You must reach her before anyone else does. howl SAM YAO: What was that? JANINE DE LUCA: Howler monkeys. I believe they’ve been genetically engineered to have congenital rabies. Watch out for them, Five. SAM YAO: Yeah, because otherwise, Five was just not really paying attention. device beeps JANINE DE LUCA: Damn it. SAM YAO: What is it? Is Five in trouble? Janine, what’s going on? JANINE DE LUCA: No. Message from one of my Pit Viper assassins. She’s been wounded in intercepting one of the Minister’s bounty hunters. She dealt with him, of course. Threw him under the train tracks 10 miles away. But she’s out of commission now, and one of the other bounty hunters might have slipped past her. Runner Five, Miss Stein has no way to communicate with the outside world and no knowledge of how many people are looking for her. If you don’t get to her, one of the others will. thuds into tree SAM YAO: What was that? Someone’s shooting arrows at Five! Did you see that, Janine? splatters against Runner Five’s suit JANINE DE LUCA: Five, you’re hit! The arrow isn’t sharp. It’s covered in a sticky substance. There’s more dripping down from an arrow lodged in the tree above you, Five. Get out of the way! SAM YAO: It just looks like honey. buzz JANINE DE LUCA: It’s attracting those butterflies. Five, you have to run now. buzz SAM YAO: Okay, okay. So you’re just about outpacing those butterflies through the undergrowth, Five. And you’re coming up on a waterfall where you can wash off some of that honey. JANINE DE LUCA: whispers Yes, I see him. Make sure you’re in position at the vent. SAM YAO: Did you work out who fired that honey arrow at Five, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a bounty hunter. He can’t know who Five is, or he’d have radioed Sigrid to report us at once. Must just think Five’s another bounty hunter after the purse. Lucky for us. I have one of my women positioned at the top of the biosphere near one of the air vents. When he passes beneath… hunter shouts and collapses Clean kill, by a poisoned dart. Better than he’d have given Five. SAM YAO: Ugh. Yes. Five, look to your right. Do you see that? I think it’s zombie Paradise Project workers. I can just about see their T-shirts under all those butterflies. Ugh! Ugh, no! I never thought I’d be that disgusted by butterflies. Their tongues are sort of licking through those zombies’ eye sockets, and – oh God! I can see them. There are larvae hatching out of their sides. Ugh! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, if those zombies catch you, you will die in at least three different repulsive and painful ways. You must move quickly. Head for the waterfall. Go! splashes SAM YAO: That’s it. All the honey’s washed off in that waterfall, Five. And you’ve lost the zoms. Well, they sort of fell to maggoty pieces. You’re safe to continue. shack door opens JODY MARSH: We’ve got a report for you, Janine. Pit Vipers Five and Eight are wounded, but they say they’ve taken down the''' ?' ensemble who were going to use a tank to reach Selma in the biodome. JANINE DE LUCA: Ah. I can always rely on them. AMELIA SPENS: What’s going on in that biodome? Is Runner Five having a tropical shower? I don’t want to tell you your job, Janine, but that seems like the kind of thing I’d do, to be honest. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, Mr. Yao and Miss Marsh tell me you’ve been instrumental in this operation, therefore you may sit on that stool and watch the remainder of the mission without talking. Runner Five is nearing Miss Stein’s location. AMELIA SPENS: You know, if you make me sit silently on a stool, I’ll make you regret it eventually. JANINE DE LUCA: Certainly. Runner Five, there’s a sharp bend ahead around that hillock. We have no line of sight until you round the corner, so take care. shrieks JODY MARSH and JANINE DE LUCA: Five, duck! JANINE DE LUCA: It was a monkey, Runner Five. It has receded into the jungle. Proceed. Very good instincts, Miss Marsh. JODY MARSH: It wasn’t anything. It’s just what you would have done. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s what I mean. Miss Marsh, Miss Stein is in that range of caves up ahead. If you were her, where you be sheltering? JODY MARSH: Hmm. That one’s too close to the treeline. You’d attract the attention of the monkeys. That one’s too near the water. There are probbly insects in it. Hmm. That one looks deep and cool. I’d be in that one. JANINE DE LUCA: My thoughts exactly. Head for the third cave on the second ridge, Runner Five. Run! SELMA STEIN: startles Who - who’s there? Who’s there? I’m armed! Oh! Oh, Runner Five, it’s you. I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my whole life. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, if you adjust the controls on her communicator to channel seven, she’ll pick up our broadcast through your transmitter. beeps Miss Stein, we’re here to rescue you. SELMA STEIN: Oh? Who’s that? AMELIA SPENS: It’s me, Selma. It’s Amelia. You remember me? I’m a terrible, horrible person who really owes you a long Jacuzzi and a massage once you’re out of that suit. SELMA STEIN: You really, really do. AMELIA SPENS: Selma, I don’t want to have to ask you this - SELMA STEIN: It’s all right. I didn’t get everything you need, but I think I got enough. I had to run. I really didn’t mean to, but they got suspicious. They kept me in the holding area for too long. I knew something was going wrong. SAM YAO: They found your GPS tags. They turned them off. SELMA STEIN: Did they? Then… how did you find me? SAM YAO: We had to… sighs we had to call in some favors. SELMA STEIN: It doesn’t matter. This is all that matters. I didn’t find the location of her serum factory, but I found its code name. In her files, Sigrid calls the serum factory Project Angelica. If you look for Project Angelica in her private files, you’ll find out where those babies are. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, good. Then all we have to do is get to a private terminal in Sigrid’s palace. Sounds like just the sort of certain death challenge Team Abel are always up for. Codex Letter ''Five! So Janine wasn't kidding when she said those spiders were deadly...check out this leaflet one of her Pit Vipers found outside the Paradise biosphere! ''- Sam'' The Ruby Spider Genetically engineered using DNA from the beautiful sequined spider and the Phidippus princeps, we’ve crafted the Ruby Spider, or formosus hyphantes. One of the biggest jumping spiders on the planet, it has a gorgeous scarlet carapace and eyesight better than that of a dragonfly. The real talent of our creation, though, is in its spinnerets. Most people know that spider silk is, weight for weight, stronger than steel. However, it’s nowhere near as tough! Until now. Our arachnid can weave silk both stronger and tougher than steel or kevlar, meaning no one, not even a human, can escape its grip. This is why we have the spiders in a separate enclosure, with state-of-the-art security to ensure you aren’t caught in its web! Given this magnificent talent for webs, the spider is of course too heavy to climb trees, so you’ll most often find it scurrying across the forest floor of its special area of the Paradise Project, eating giant centipedes and whatever unfortunate insect finds itself in the Ruby Spider’s hungry mandibles. Category:Mission Category:Season Six Category:Letters